RELATED APPLICATION
This application is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 008,776, filed Jan. 30, 1987 in the name of Cornelius E. Shannahan and entitled "Ammonia Synthesis Method", now abandoned which in turn is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 866,203, filed May 21, 1986 in the name of Cornelius E. Shannahan and entitled "Fluidized Bed Ammonia Synthesis Method" now abandoned.